


Everything

by LunaUlric



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, FFXV, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Modern AU, fluff and micro angst, lunyx, otp: the princess and the glaive, this is like the shortest fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: She naps in their cuddle and he should do the same. But something is keeping him from dozing off.(Before the events of "Holding You", A Modern AU drabble)





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the events of ["Holding You”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057091), where Nyx is a marine and is experiencing married life with Luna. Based on my GIF posted on [my main blog](http://annaoi.tumblr.com/post/180343764468).

One thing he noticed from her is that she never snored too loud. There was only a whisper of it in her breaths, like a gentle but repetitive lyric, overpowering the buzzing noise of the outside world. The stillness and the calm kept pulling him back to feel carefree as she was on him and ignoring the time’s urgencies. Instead of being pushed to do the laundry, his fingers played with her golden locks. Instead of making a list for the groceries, she snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck.

Weekend chores would have to wait and she would continue to make a pillow out of him. He, on the other hand, would have to follow.

“Mmmgo to sleep” she mumbled. He couldn’t tell if it was sleep talk or she was woken up a bit.

Being married has its surprises. One was discovering her habits. In these few months after getting back from the honeymoon, He noticed her routines. The little stuff. Her writing things down so she won’t forget or because it might be of use in the future. Her way of cooking eggs - not really what he preferred though. Her manner of waking up with drool and messy hair which he adored even though she said it might’ve scratched off some of the appeal. He found out all about these things, these mundane but special things, and never really thought about what she’d notice of him.

The one that she kept bringing up was his protective habits.

“Nyx… Sleeeeeeep” she mumbled again. In pouty lips, he imagined, and awake despite the lazy voice.

He hugged Luna closer and sighed. “I’m trying.”

She said it might’ve been the military routines ingrained in his system. Never sleep when you’re out there. Never close your eyes even if things seem peaceful. Yeah, she might’ve been right. Though he had a fair share of trouble in the snooze department, those reasons mentioned weren’t entirely the root.

Maybe he just wanted to witness everything for a change. Everything. The small apartment, all tidied up because she insisted on organizing the stuff. The laughter when he planted butterfly kisses on her tummy. The way she’d fall asleep with a tiny smile, feeling it on his cheek when there was nothing separating them.

His next deployment was scheduled next week. Time passes quickly, he had told himself. But how come it’s only true when he’s home and it goes achingly slower when he’s away? He’s thankful of the satellite phones and video chats and all but he wanted this so bad that he didn’t let sleep rob it from him.

His wife’s gentle snore was at it again, in sync with his own breathing, spreading the calm into his chest. Nothing was happening and yet everything was. He’d be a fool to miss every second of it.


End file.
